


Time is wasting (it's time to stop and start your life over)

by manesalex



Series: Running out of time [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past Michael/Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Rosa gives Michael some tough love and some advice about how to deal with Alex when they get him back.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Rosa Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Running out of time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Time is wasting (it's time to stop and start your life over)

"It's my fault Alex was taken."

Rosa rolls her eyes as Michael plops down next to her, looking all self-pitying. It’s not like he’s wrong. The people or aliens or whatever they were who had taken Alex had wanted the console Michael was building and had found traces of the piece Alex had kept from Michael for so long on him. That’s why he had been taken.

She could say that, but Liz would tell her to be kind. So would Kyle, for that matter. Alex, well, if it were anyone but Michael, he’d tell her to be direct. No, for some reason he has it bad for this mess of a white boy, and Rosa does not understand it at all. It’s not like she hates Michael. In fact, she has a certain fondness for him. He’s like a little brother who needs some serious tough love. And, she supposes, it’s her responsibility to give it to him. Even if he doesn’t deserve it after what he and his siblings did to her. 

She’s still deciding what to say (and that’s new, thanks to lots of therapy) when he continues, “He only kept that piece for so long because he thought I’d leave him once I had it. How could he not know that I’d stay for him?”

“Maybe because you started boning one of his best friends and then told him he’s the worst thing that ever happened to you?” Rosa finally replies. She’s aware that those things weren’t happening at the same time, but, _fuck,_ this boy has made some massive mistakes. Yes, he’s older than her now, but if he keeps acting like a dumb teenager, she’ll keep thinking of him as one.

“Hey!” he objects, looking hurt.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me! If you wanted nice, you’d have gone to my sister.” She pauses before continuing what she had been saying, “Yeah, Alex hurt you. He left for war to keep you safe like the martyr he’s determined to be. Don’t know why he decided to sacrifice all of that over your sorry ass, but he did.”

“I didn’t want him to,” Michael replies petulantly.

“No. He loves you more than he even knows what to do with. So he just throws his life away for yours like he’s not worth a damn.” And it breaks her heart to think that the boy who had been one of her best friends, one of the few people who truly understood her, thinks so little of himself. She pauses before adding, “And then you confirm he’s not worth it by saying you’re leaving the planet, dating Maria, and telling him he’s the worst thing that ever happened to you. Were you _trying_ to hurt him?”

He seems to realize she’s not really looking for an answer, because he doesn’t respond. No, she’s certain Michael was too focused on himself and his pain to see the way Alex was suffering. Alex, on the other hand? He always did ignore his own pain for the people he loved. Even if it didn’t look like it to people on the outside.

Michael looks completely defeated.

“Don’t worry, _pendejo_. It’s not over. We’re getting him back tomorrow,” she reminds him, bumping his shoulder with hers. Or, more accurately, her shoulder against his arm. At least, they’ll be getting Alex back tomorrow if everything goes as planned. It better go as planned. “Then you’re going to apologize to him. And treat him like the angel he is. Make sure he never doubts how you feel about him again. Got it?”

“You think he’ll forgive me?” Michael asks hopefully.

Rosa is convinced he won’t even have to apologize to Alex. Alex would take him back in a heartbeat. But she also knows he deserves far better. “If he doesn’t, you just have to work at it,” Rosa replies. “You think you can do that?”

“For Alex? I’d do anything.”

Rosa smiles at that, hopeful that Michael will stick to her advice. After all, whether or not she’ll admit it out loud, he deserves happiness, just like Alex does.


End file.
